


Snotlout x Reader (oneshots)

by HugTheDragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugTheDragon/pseuds/HugTheDragon
Summary: I wanna write this because my favorite Viking, aka Snotlout, doesn't have that many stories of him.I'm not going to do a full fledged story, unless you want me to. Most of it will be cute little stories of Snotlout and/or (y/n).Requests are welcome! I'll be willing to hear any requests! But, please keep it clean. I WON'T do lemons, maybe lime, but no lemons.Hope y'all enjoy!
Relationships: Snotlout Jorgenson/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Things You Need to Know!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally from my Wattpad; ILoveFandom guys. I'm most likely transferring from Wattpad to here :)

Hello!

This is just to tell y'all what is expected, yadda ya.

1\. No Lemons  
Yup, no lemons. Because I want my writing clean as possible. Unlike my mind, lol.

2\. I Have Anxiety  
I have a fair amount of anxiety, so please be patience with me. I usually look for good feedback, but if I did something wrong, please let me know! Just not too harsh.. okay?

3\. Requests Are Always Welcome  
Even if I don't respond right away or for a while, I always read them. I am always willing to do requests, because I'm not that creative, lol :P

4\. Keep An Open Mind  
I am not good at writing, so I'm trying my best :)

5\. Have Fun!  
Have fun reading this book!


	2. Wish Upon the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout and (Y/n) go out for a flight!

[3rd point of view]

(Y/n) giggled slightly to herself, why? It's because Snotlout was to take her out on a surprise... but Hookfang decided not to cooperate.

"Oh come on, Hookfang! We practiced for you not to do this!" Snotlout pouted while chasing the poor dragon around. (Y/n) tried not to laugh too hard, "May.. maybe I should help!" She called out, spilling out giggles. "No! I, your prince charming, am to treat you tonight, but this 2000 pound of flaming arse won't listen!" Snotlout huffed, but has that determined look within his eyes. (Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Oh Hookfang, may you be nice to Snotlout for this evening? Please?" You said, adding a little head tilt. Hookfang nodded. "Oh now he listens.." Snotlout muttered.

(Y/n) giggled softly. "Come now, my dear hero, where were you going to take this damsel to?" She said with a hopeful gleam to her eyes. Snotlout softly smiled. He guided her to Hookfang and help her mounted him. Before they took flight Snotlout asked (Y/n) to close her eyes. After giving Snotlout a curious look, she closed her eyes. After checking to see if her eyes were closed, Snotlout took flight. (Y/n) hold onto Snotlout tightly, as flighting with your eyes close can be quite scary.

After a few moments Snotlout gently asks (Y/n) to open her eyes. (Y/n) slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with a beautiful scenery. The sun was nearly gone, leaving a beautiful soft gold color to the sky, with stars just peeking through. There was gentle clouds up onto the sky, too beautiful to be real. (Y/n) gently hugs Snotlout, whispering softly, "Thank you.. this is beautiful." Snotlout smiled softly and went to hold her cheek. "Not as beautiful as you." Before leaning closer (y/n) whispers, "I wish upon a cloud to be with you." "And I wish on a cloud to be with you." Snotlout whispers back.

Soon after, they both sealed with a kiss..


	3. A Real Charmer

♤ 3rd point of view ♤

Snotlout was determined to to have a certain girl fall for him. After his many failed attempts with other women, although he wouldn't it, he really wants to impress (y/n). But whenever Snotlout just thinks about her he gets all nervous, like a pet at the vet. He try's to play it cool, only ending up doing silly. But not this time! Snotlout Jorgensen was DETERMINED to get her this time. Snotlout nearly spent any spare time he had to think of the best pick up lines, just for her.

Today was the day. The day Snotlout will get a date with (y/n)! He's a little nervous, but that won't stop him! (Y/n) was attending to their dragon, giving them a wash. Apparently they were playing in the mud and (y/n) didn't like that.

Snotlout cleared his throat, "Good morning ma'am, it seems that I am lost! Mind telling me the quickest way to your heart?" He gave his most confident smirk. (Y/n) stopped what she was doing. Snotlout began to weaver. "Uh.. of not then mind telling me where the map to your eyes are? I heard they were the most beautiful jewel in all the land."

(Y/n) turned around, having all of her attention on Snotlout. He froze, he started to feel clammy. All of a sudden (y/n) smirked. This confused Snotlout, was this a good sign? Then (y/n) spoke up.

"Well good morning sir, it does seem you are lost! If you come to my arms I'm sure you'll be close to what you're looking for." She gave off a wink. Snotlout felt a spark, he had his confidence back! "How kind of you, If I can ask for another favor?" He paused for effect, (y/n) seemed to be waiting what he has to say. "Yes?" She responded. "I'm not a big fan of grapes," saying with a big smirk "but I would love to have a date." He finish with a wink.

(Y/n) slowly walked towards him, nearly touching noses. "Only if you lead me to your lip, they seem lonely." Snotlout nearly made a happy noise. They slowly leaned into a kiss.

Meanwhile (y/n)'s dragon was not impressed and decided to play in the mud again, maybe even soak in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A personal favorite :)


	4. A Bit too Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: .•Toothless•. from Amino!

Snotlout's P.O.V.

Why does she seem to smile more with Hiccup, that twig. After every morning they seem just so.. happy. It pains me. She even acts as if nothing is between her and Hiccup. I want to see if she even bothers me today..

3rd P.O.V.

After many attempts to get it right, (y/n) was finally able to do it. You would have no idea how hard it is to hang upside down on a dragan for more than 2 minutes.

"Well Hiccup," (y/n) said with a confident smile, "I think I finally got it."  
Hiccup patted on her back, "Good job! Glad I can help. Now why did you need to learn the move, again?" Hiccup questioned. (Y/n) looked around nervously, she was looking to make sure no one was in hearing range. "I want to surprise Snotlout by showing off some tricks I've learned." Hiccup rolled his eyes, he should've known. "Well have fun, make sure to tell me what his reaction will be." (Y/n) nodded and went to find Snotlout.

*Time skip :o*

(Y/n) didn't understand it.. where was Snotlout? After finding out he wasn't in the med hall (y/n) asked Astrid if she had seen him, not that she knows. She asks the twins, Ruff was saying Hookfang ate him while Tuff said he exploded during the twins 'experiment'. Fishlegs hasn't seen him either. It was very peculiar..

It was getting dark, she had one last location to look at; the Jorgensen household. (Y/n) has already met Snotlout's father, Spitelout, but she still feels nervous around him, thinking that she's not worthy to be with a Jorgensen.

She held her breath and knocked on the door. Moments later Spitelout opened that door. Letting out a shaky breath, (y/n) asked Spitelout a question. "Um.. excuse me, Mr. Jorgensen. Have you seen Snotlout anywhere? I've been looking for him all day and I can't seem to find him, I've been getting worried. I was wondering if he's home?" For a minute Spitelout didn't say anything, then he sighed. "He's on the east side of the island. I'm afraid he gotten jealous over a situation." (Y/n) nodded and went to go to the general direction, when Spitelout put a hand on her shoulder. "And for the record, just call me Spitelout." (Y/n) smiled and went to go find Snotlout.

*another time skip*

After a while (y/n) has found him, sitting near a cliff side. Landing hear him, (y/n) approached him. "Hey Champ, where have you been today? I was looking all over for ya!" Snotlout growled slightly at her, "why would you? You were with Hiccup, I'm sure he's more entertaining, more smart, hell I'm sure you like him for the Night Fury." (Y/n) was hurt. "Snotlout, is that why you're on the far side of the island? Because you were jealous?" Snotlout scoffed, kept looking out at the ocean. (Y/n) sighed gently, "Snotlout," she pause, wanting to be sure he was listening, "Hiccup and I are not a couple, you know my heart is only with you. The truth is that I was training with Hiccup to show you a surprise!" Snotlout turned around, mumbling "what kind of surprise?" (Y/n) smiled. "Well get on Hookfang and I'll show you."

After flying around Berk for a little while the moon has started to rise, with a perfect moonlit glow. Snotlout asked (y/n), "So where is this surprise at?" (Y/n) giggled, "don't worry, I'll get it!" And flew ahead. Snotlout, being confused, stayed behind and waited. After a short while (y/n) appeared in front of him! Only upside down. "This? This is the surprise? That you can hang upside down?" (Y/n) giggled, "Noooooo! I wanted to show you this." She leaned in and gave him a gently kiss. This shocked Snotlout, but he didn't mind! He kissed back with a little more force, enjoying the moonlit bliss.


	5. Dragon Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keys: (Y/d/n)- your dragon's name

3rd point of view  
It was any normal day at the Edge, quiet with a mix of distraction from the twins in the background but today Hiccup decided to do some training today. "Okay team, I would like it if you put your dragon's names into the bowl," Hiccup exclaimed. "What are you going to do with our dragons' Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked, "Are you going to auction them??" Ruffnut asked. "No I'm not going to action our dragons, this will be an exercise" Hiccup explained. (Y/n) raised her hand, "Um, question Hiccup, what exactly are we doing with our dragon's today?" (Y/n) asked. Hiccup smiled. "Today we are going to be switching dragons, to get a better chance at training dragons that are not the ones we have."

One by one the team picked their dragons, Astrid and Hiccup got Barf and Belch, Tuffnut got Meatlugs, (y/n) with Hookfang, Snotlout with (y/d/n), Fishlegs with Stormfly, and Ruffnut with Toothless. It hasn't been 2 minutes and almost everyone was complaining.

(Y/n) was quite glad she got Hookfang, you see her and Snotlout have been very close, close enough where (y/n) hopes it will be something more then friends. (Y/n) was about to put on Hookfang's saddle when Snotlout came by. "Hey (y/n), you better take good of Hookfang for me! He's very stubborn so he won't listen." Snotlout said while giving Hookfang a glare, Hookfang chuckled. (Y/n) gave a giggle, "Don't worry Snotlout, I don't think Hookfang will be that much of a pain to me, he's usually gentle. Although can you please not do something stupid with my dragon." Snotlout pretended to be offended, a gesture that says 'I would never!' In the distance, we heard Hiccup start with our new dragons. I mounted Hookfang when I heard Snotlout shout "By the end of the day I'll show you something so amazing you'll be honored to be friends with the great Jorgensen!" (Y/n) laughed and took off.

*time skip*  
It was close to sunset and it was quite than an eventful day. Hiccup and Astrid did definitely not use to being on the same dragon, they were arguing on who would be the leader on the dragon. Tuffnut kept wanting Meatlug to destroy everything in their path, Toothless would try to get Ruffnut off him, Fishlegs kept getting poked by Stormfly's spikes. Overall, it was quite a day.

Hiccup was going to ask where (y/n) and Snotlout were at, but before anyone could really answer a mighty roar was heard, shaking the earth. Hookfang and (y/n) zoomed past the group and started to fly higher into the sky. Soon after Snotlout followed suit with (y/d/n) wings spreading wide. Hookfang did a barrel roll while spewing fire, (y/d/n) flew through the fire. Snotlout and (y/n) were dancing through the clouds, in sync with one another. For a final trick, Snotlout and (y/n) jumped off their dragons for a trust fall, while falling Snotlout held (y/n)'s hand and gently kissed her. Before (y/n) could react their dragons caught them, landing safely on the ground. The team cheered as Snotlout bowed. "Now wasn't that amazing?!" Snotlout was explaining how amazing he was (y/n) came up behind him and punched his arm. Snotlout yelped in pain, just when he was about to ask (y/n) why she punched him she gently kissed him back. As (y/n) pulled back she gave a smirk, "maybe we should do tricks more often." (Y/n) said with a wink.


	6. Please... Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Wattpad! From user: SalphiraStarsisOnlin
> 
> This is my first time writing angst!

3rd point of view

It came by fast, all was a blur. (Y/n) was flying over Berk as a daily fly, it was peaceful with the busy village.

Flying over the edge of Berk there was rambunctious kids, always causing a ruckus. This time they were trying to play some "music" with metal buckets and broken shields. With this much noise is made (y/n)'s dragon lose focus and crash right into a nearby house...

Snotlout's PoV

"This is the day," I tell myself "today I'll finally tell (y/n) how much she truly means to me!" I gave a confidence smile as I walk towards (y/n)'s house, but as I was walking there people rushing towards Gothi's hut. I know us vikings are reckless and stupid, but usually it wouldn't cause a commotion like this...

I quickly ran to someone near me. "What happened?" I asked the lady, she looks like she was in her 50s, clearly worried.

"A bunch of kids confused a poor dragon and it crashed into my son's home. The poor trainer took so much damage I'm not sure if she'll wake up.." the lady said and she runs off. This didn't feel right. I ran off towards Gothi's hut.

After pushing through the crowd I was able to see who it was... (y/n). She looks so.. broken. There was a gash on her head, still leaking blood. Her arms and her left jaw were badly bruised.

What scared me more then anything.. she wasn't awake.

Gothi forced all of us to move away from the hut, I took one quick look at (y/n)'s face.. oh her beautiful face..

•○●○•

3rd point of view

Snotlout sat close to (y/n). It took some convincing to Gothi that he wanted to stay by her side. After almost begging on his knees Gothi had let Snotlout stay by (y/n)'s side.

Snotlout let out a sigh, he felt useless. He can't do anything to help (y/n) other then hoping she'll wake up.

"You know," started Snotlout, quietly "I knew you have always been a klutz, but this is a new kind of klutz."

Snotlout chuckled to himself, remembering memories. "Remember when you helped me and Hookfang when we were fighting each other? Arguing and being stubborn with each other like an old married couple. You came by to give us treats, to help our day." Snotlout cracked a broken smile, trying hard not to break down in tears.

"Remember when I was having a bad day because my dad and I had a fight? You somehow knew I was upset and you wanted to show me a trick with (y/d/n)?" Gripping (y/n)'s hand tighter he continued, "I had no clue what you were doing but it was enjoyable, but then you got too close to the trees and a branch nicked (y/d/n)'s wing and you fell into a pond."

Snotlout was sobbing now, holding (y/n)'s hand near his heart. "You... you had this surprised look on your face as I ran to see if you were okay. You then bursted out laughing as you were telling me that you had softer landings.."

Snotlout took a shaky breath, trying to be strong for (y/n)...

"I hope I can tell you this when you're awake too, but.. I love you.." Snotlout weeped as he kiss (y/n)'s hand.

Suddenly (y/n)'s hand softly held Snotlout's hand, whispering "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" (Y/n) whispered, slowly moving her head towards Snotlout.

No having any words Snotlout kissed (y/n) gently, not wanting to hurt her. Snotlout was now crying, but not tears of misery, but of joy. He witnessed a miracle.


End file.
